


All In A Day's Work

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Tony as a SHIELD consultant, Blow Jobs, Consent, Frottage, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Working with Stark is not always easy.For MCU Kink Bingo square B5: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark





	All In A Day's Work

There was a great deal to be said about Stark.

There was also a great deal said by Stark, at all hours, and on all subjects, and most of SHIELD had become accustomed to tuning him out entirely.

Coulson had not.

For one thing, it would be wholly unprofessional. Someone had to keep an ear out for the man, since his invaluable findings were the primary appeal to having him on as a consultant, and everyone ignoring him would make that relationship worthless. And since Coulson could stand to be around him for more than five minutes at a time, he might as well take on the task himself.

And his personal feelings for Stark had nothing to do with it, either.

That would also be wholly unprofessional, and if Phil Coulson was anything, it was professional. He could handle this. He could handle anything.

*

He could not handle this. This was the most completely, absolutely, torrentially ridiculous spectacle he had ever lain eyes on, and he had half a mind to hand in his resignation to Fury tomorrow first thing.

But first he had to deal with the issue at hand. Stark. And the robots. And the fire. 

Thankfully, the robots seemed to be dealing with the fire. So that just left him with Stark.

“Stark. Would you like to tell me what happened?” It was a positive mark on his character that he sounded completely unruffled. 

“A … slight oversight.”

“Is that so?” Phil pointedly glanced down at Stark's almost nude form. His torso was completely free of clothing, but the carbon dioxide produced by the robots still clung to his muscles. He legs were relatively bare as well, only his boxer briefs remaining mostly intact.

Stark did not try to cover himself. He smirked, “Maybe I wanted your attention.”

Phil let a single eyebrow flit up - he would not admit to anyone that he had gotten it from Mr. Spock on Star trek, or that he had spent hours practicing it until it seemed effortless. “You have it. What would you like to say?”

“I would like to say,” Stark huffed, “That you are being deliberately obtuse, and I'm tired of it.” Stark stalked forward until he was only a few inches away from Phil's face. His eyes glinted in mischief. His lips shone with saliva. 

Phil realized distantly he was becoming erect. This was most likely Stark's intention, so he would not hold it against himself for failing to remain professional. He tore his eyes away from those plump lips and met Stark's gaze again. “How do you plan to rectify that?”

Stark rolled his eyes and surged forward, biting his lips open, plunging his tongue deep into Phil's mouth, wrapping his too-hot limbs around his body until they were stumbling back against one of his lab tables, mostly cleared by the explosion. He rolled Phil back until he was stretched taut across the metal, and then Stark was shoving at his hips to force him up the rest of the way.

Phil propped himself up on an elbow, trying to find his breath. “We doing this?”

“If you want to,” Stark huffed, letting his hands fall still.

“I do. But what about you, Stark?”

“I want. And I want you to call me Tony.”

“Tony,” Phil repeated breathlessly, and Tony responded by following him up on the lab table. 

Tony ground down onto his dick, and Phil gasped and bucked. Something about seeing this muscled man covered with engine grease and foam and nothing else, riding along his dick despite Phil being fully clothed, it was wonderfully invigorating. 

So when Tony reached for the buttons on his shirt, Phil snatched up his hands. “Leave them on?”

“Yeah?”

Phil nodded, releasing his hands to guide his hips down again, until Tony took the hint and started gliding along his length.

Tony groaned, long and low, “Please, I need more.”

Phil reached into Tony's briefs and pulled him out, hot and throbbing and leaking. He started a quick rhythm, a rough twist at the top, until Tony was gasping and growling and pressing deep into his fist.

Then he pulled away.

Tony whined, high in his throat, looking down at him in betrayal. 

“Don't want you messing my suit, now do I?” Phil reminded him. 

Tony grumbled, “I guess.” 

“So come up here so I can clean you up myself,” Phil continued, and Tony froze as his dick jumped and dribbled more precome. Then he was scrambling up Phil's chest and guiding his dick to his lips. He waited there, head against Phil's lips. Phil gave it a test lick. This was going to be easy. “Get yourself off,” he ordered. “And be quick about it.”

Tony groaned, forcing his dick as far down Phil's throat as he could in this position and holding it there for a few seconds. The next several seconds were frenzied, as Tony shoved hopelessly into Phil's mouth, falling forward and holding himself up far over Phil's head. Phil kept his teeth away, his tongue twirling, the suction tight, and it was not even half a minute before Tony was pulsing into his mouth, past his tongue altogether. 

When he pulled away, Phil finished swallowing his load and wiping his hand across his lips to check for missed drops. 

Tony sat back against his hips, panting hard. “Now you?” he offered hazily. 

“Not quite yet.” They slipped down to standing near the table, and Tony tucked his softening dick back into his underwear. “You need to establish better safety protocols for this lab. This building is too important to be put in danger every time you want to get my attention.” Tony looked at him in shock. Phil smiled, something thin and wicked. “And then you need to come to my quarters, because I'm going to fuck you senseless for making me wait.”

Tony whimpered, looking like he was ready to get it up again already.

“Get to work. Now.”


End file.
